


Delirious

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Delirious Character, Delirium, Fever, Guilt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Rambling, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickness, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Anonymous asked:One shot idea?- Lance being so delirious that he thinks Shiro is his big brother, so he starts to tell him how much he misses him and all his family. How alone he feels sometimes. After hearing Lance everyone feels awful, but then he starts to brag about his awesome space family, and now everyone is a little embarrassed, shy and crying good tears.





	Delirious

The pods couldn’t fix this.

The fever, they could control, maybe, if they were up and running, but the homesickness? The heart-wrenching loneliness that Lance kept muttering about in his delirium? There was nothing that anyone could do about that except hope that the fever broke soon enough that he’d stop calling out for his family, because honest to God if Allura was mistaken for Lance’s mother one more time, she wouldn’t be able to fight back the tears of guilt for bringing him here when he should so clearly be with her, still.

“Luis,” Lance cried out, and Shiro couldn’t help but gasp when Lance grasped his hand.

“Who?” he mouthed to Hunk.

“Lance’s older brother.”

“Luis, tengo cosas to tell you,” he gushed. He sounded almost… excited? Happy? “I know you worry,” he said, and paused, waiting for an answer. Hunk nodded.

“Yes,” Shiro said, “I worry about you, Lance.”

“But s’okay. Luis, you gotta tell mama that I’ll be a while.” Allura turned away, and Pidge rested a hand over her mouth. “But s’okay. If you’ll be okay, then I’ll be okay.”

“We’ll be okay, Lance; I promise we’ll be okay.” It was all Shiro could offer.

He had to wonder if he was manipulating the poor boy, but looking at his fever-flushed face, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I’ll be okay ‘cause I’ve got Hunk. You remember Hunk. And there are others. There’s Shiro, and he’ll keep me safe. And Keith. You’d like Keith.” The Red Paladin smiled through knitted eyebrows. “Pidge’s so smart, but I’ve gotta protect her. She’s small.”

“It’s okay, Lance. We’re okay. Please, get some sleep,” Shiro pleaded.

“Allura and Coran are the best. They’re the best. They’re the reason I’ll be in space a while,” he admitted, “but I couldn’t imagine life without ‘em. I love them to pieces.”


End file.
